


Midnight

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Pride Month Extravaganza [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Deceit’s trying to be a good guy, Fluff and Angst, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan doesn’t really have an opinion on the matter, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton’s there to help him, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Roman just wants to watch some horror movies, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, moderate angst, moxiety - Freeform, romantic moxiety, virgil has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Deceit offers to shake things up a bit in their weekly movie nights, and suggests to watch horror movies instead of the usual genres. Virgil and Patton aren’t so keen on the idea, but after offering the less scary horror movies, Virgil reluctantly obliges.Turns out, that wasn’t such a good idea after all.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is story 3/12 of the Pride Month series! 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- A few swear words  
> \- Discussion of panic attacks as well as one happening in the present timeline  
> \- Discussion of sickness and vomiting  
> \- Mentions of things in horror movies (blood, stabbing, etc)

Patton had officially made it a house rule that every Friday night, all of the sides would come together for a movie night. When he had initially announced this weekly occasion, it took hours and hours to convince his boyfriend to agree to participating. Virgil typically preferred to stay in his room when he didn't absolutely have to socialize with the other sides. Patton was the only facet that Virgil enjoyed spending hours and hours on end with. However, once everyone got used to the routine and it was basically autopilot, Virgil had found himself quite enjoying the comfy hours of cuddling up to his boyfriend while getting lost in the plot of a cheesy romance film. He would never admit it, though. 

Presently, it was that glorious Friday, and Patton smiled cheerfully to himself as he prepared dinner. They were all going to get comfortable on the couch after dinner, and he was giddy to get to that part of the night. 

"So, kiddos, are you excited for tonight?" Patton asked joyfully as he finally set his and Virgil's plates on the table after everyone else had their food, slipping into his seat beside his lover. 

Virgil shrugged and slowly lifted his pasta filled fork up to his lips. "Not really. I don't want to be in a room with Deceit for longer than I have to," Virgil sent a venomous glare to said deceitful side, to which he reciprocated, before finally tasting Patton's work. 

"Deceit actually wanted to request something for tonight," Logan piped up, paying no heed to Virgil's remark. 

Patton inquisitively raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Please do share." 

"I was thinking that we could have a horror movie marathon tonight," Deceit suggested nonchalantly, igniting Virgil's flinch at the mere mention of a horror movie. 

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Roman brightly agreed. 

Patton's brow knit in concern, but not for his own sake. He was concerned about his boyfriend, as his boyfriend didn't really do well with horror films. Sure, he absolutely adored Halloween, but the anxiety that is inflicted with actual movies is something that makes Virgil feel sick and elicits unwelcome panic attacks. He could only watch horror movies every so often, when Thomas is prescribed extremely strong anxiety medicine to help with certain, extreme anxiety inducing situations. Their host wasn't supposed to take it other than those times. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't one of those occasions.

"Uh, guys? I would love to but...I don't think that a horror movie marathon is such a good idea, at least not tonight," Patton politely pointed out, smiling sheepishly at Deceit and Roman's matching inquisitive, almost irritated head tilts. Patton sighed in defeat. 

"Thomas isn't on his extreme anxiety medication, and Virge can't handle too intense horror movies. The last time we tried to watch an unpredictable and incredibly gory horror movie, he had a huge panic attack," Patton explained, Virgil nodding along with his bottom lip perpetually caught between his teeth. "I know that all of the horror movies you guys are interested in are infested with blood and arbitrary jumpscares." 

"That's fair," Logan easily agreed, opting to go back to eating his dinner and let the others argue it out, like they usually did. 

"But Patton," Roman whined, earning a parental lour from the moral facet. 

"Unless you want me to puke on you, Roman, I suggest postponing that horror movie marathon that you and Deceit seem to be so keen on," Virgil was almost clinging onto his boyfriend's arm as he scolded Roman for his downright inconsiderate suggestion. 

"I've got some minor gore horror movies with little to no jumpscares, and when there is one, it's not even scary and you can basically predict that it's coming and can be prepared for it. We can watch those if you want," Deceit offered sympathetically, evoking an loud, exasperated groan from Roman. 

Patton switched his focus to Virgil, drawing a hand up to his back and rubbing comforting circles into it. "Do you wanna try that, honeybee?" 

Virgil let a long, deep sigh escape from his chapped lips as he finally gave in. "Okay," He nodded shakily. "But I'll never forgive you guys if I end up sick or dead." 

Patton chortled and rolled his eyes playfully at his sometimes overly dramatic boyfriend. "You won't die, babe. You're cute when you're dramatic." 

"Patton," Virgil asserted sternly. Patton instantly recognized that tone and immediately realized what he did. 

"Sorry," He apologized softly. "It's just a habit." 

"It's understandable. But I am a master of darkness. You're only allowed to call me cute when I'm too exhausted to care," A quiet snicker from Virgil filled the air as he went back to devouring his boyfriend's delicious meal, which he had to admit, was better than gourmet food. But, perhaps Virgil is just biased. 

________

Virgil's entire body trembled as he wiggled into the space between Patton's legs, making himself comfortable in his lover's warm embrace while he anxiously awaited Roman and Deceit to come back with the movies that would haunt their dreams tonight. He shouldn't have agreed to this; he should've just had Patton lecture them until they felt bad and retracted their plans. Virgil just wanted to watch some Spider-Man, but instead, he was going to watch man-eating spiders terrorizing a city. He didn't want his beloved pet spider, Echo, to suddenly morph into a supernatural beast with sharp, pointy fangs and deadly claws and hurt his friends. He hates the thought of it. 

"Breathe, baby, okay?" Virgil tuned into Patton's gentle voice attempting to calm the anxious trait down. He must've felt his poor companion quivering like a leaf in his arms. "You know what? If you feel like you can't handle it, just give me three taps and we can go to your room to watch some Disney movies," Patton smiled lovingly, placing a kiss to the top of Virgil's freshly dyed, messy purple strands of hair on his head. 

"But, what about-" 

"That won't happen," Patton cut him off, knowing instantly what Virgil was going to say. "Ever since we started dating, I've gotten into the routine of taking a pill every morning that prevents the black eye thing from happening." 

Virgil exhaled a heavy breath in relief and rested his head on Patton's chest, allowing his boyfriend to stroke his fingers through his tangled hair. "I love you." 

Patton beamed adoringly. "I love you too, Virgil."

________

Oh, god, this was definitely a terrible idea. 

Why Roman and Deceit had mutually agreed that a gargantuan lake of human blood and graphic stabbings weren't that gory was beyond Virgil. He tried to pull through, he really did. But he could feel his legs start shaking and tears starting to swell in the corners of his eyes. He felt nauseous and like his earlier threat to Roman was actually going to become a dreadful reality. He just couldn't do it. 

A quavering breath fell from his quivering lips as he shakily reached to Patton's closest body part and gave it three haste, desperate taps. 

Patton gasped quietly as he drew himself from the movie, now only keen on focusing all of his attention and energy on Virgil. "Hold on a minute, sweetie, you'l be okay. Breathe for me, okay?" 

Virgil nodded slowly as he wiped his index finger underneath his nose, struggling to control his breathing. 

Patton, on the other hand, leaned over and swiped the remote into his hands, pausing the movie with speeds that neither of them could comprehend. 

"Patton, what the hell?" Roman scowled, narrowing his eyes malevolently at his friend who had just paused their movie night. Patton shot him a homogeneous glare in return. 

"Excuse me, but my boyfriend is having a fucking panic attack," Patton spat, making every body in the room-including Virgil- collectively gasp at Morality swearing. 

At the stunned silence, Patton asked the boy in his arms if it was okay to carry him- to which he was given permission- and tossed the remote to the other members of the marathon, effortlessly scooping his still shaking boyfriend into his arms and heading towards the staircase. Virgil gripped onto the fabric on Patton's shoulders- almost ripping it- burying his head in his lover's neck. 

"Enjoy the rest of your movie night," Patton called out before carefully moving towards Virgil's room. 

Once there, Patton gently dropped Virgil onto his bed, running a hand up and down his arm. "This okay?" He questioned. 

Virgil nodded solemnly, allowing the feeling of the soft mattress and surrounding to take over his senses and calm his trembling limbs. This panic attack thankfully wasn't that intense, not compared to some of his other ones anyway. Virgil was incredibly grateful, as his shaking had ceased far sooner than normal. Patton's hand tenderly rubbing his soft flesh was most likely one of the calming attributes that lead to his serene mindset.

"Alright," Virgil finally spoke, causing Patton to slow his hand a little bit. "I'm alright. That wasn't as intense as I thought it'd be." 

Patton sighed in the utmost relief. "That's good." 

"Nothing like a panic attack at midnight. I'm sorry for-" 

"No, don't even think about apologizing. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I'm gonna have a nice long chat with Roman and that slimy boy," Patton then hovered over Virgil and began littering kisses all over Virgil's face, purposefully avoiding his lips. The Emo started giggling uncontrollably, using little of his strength to slide his hands onto Patton's chest, weakly attempting to push him off. Patton merely chuckled and continued on with his actions. 

"Okay, okay Patton! Enough!" Virgil finally managed to push Patton away- but not too far away- but kept a blissful smile painted on his lips. 

"Sorry, Virge! I just can't help it! You're too beautiful!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his lovely boyfriend's claims and wrapped his arms around Patton's neck, pulling him down to place a sweet and short kiss to his lips. "There, much better." 

Patton laughed giddily and climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend, smoothing his palms on the silky bed-sheets beside Virgil's head. "I love you so much, you know that?" 

"Considering you tell me about a hundred times a day, I'd say that I definitely am aware." 

"A hundred is not enough! It should be one hundred and one!" Patton chirped, lowering himself so that he was flush against Virgil, cuddling into him and letting his weight comfort the smaller boy underneath him. 

"You're so cheesy." 

"I love cheese! My favourite is cheddar!" 

"Are you kidding? Mozzarella is clearly superior." 

"How about we just agree on marbled cheese with cheddar AND mozzarella?" 

"Sure." 

There was a few moments of peaceful silence between the two lovers, peace and tranquility looming around the cool air around them. For a moment, nothing else mattered. All they could focus on was each other's steady breathing; Patton being relieved that Virgil's wasn't speeding up and he wasn't hyperventilating. He really did love Virgil. 

"So, how about that Disney marathon?" Patton questioned, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Virgil quirked an eyebrow, glancing over to the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. "Patton, it's past midnight. You really want to watch more movies?" 

"Shush, you. We can fall asleep with the mystical sound of Disney playing in the background." 

Virgil teasingly rolled his eyes, easily giving in. "Fine, you dork." 

That's how, for the rest of the night, the Virgil and Patton spent the night cuddling under the covers in their cozy pajamas, stealing more kisses than what would probably be considered necessary. It didn't matter to them, though. They had too much love and adoration for each other to care. 

And, as Patton had predicted, they had fallen asleep cuddled in each other's arms- Virgil being the little spoon and Patton being the big spoon- with the sound of Disney distantly playing on in the background.


End file.
